The die cushion devices are installed in the press machines for applying press force to a slide. In the die cushion devices, a cushion pad receives force from the slide moving downwards. Further, the cushion pad is configured to be moved while applying press force to the slide.
In the well-known die cushion devices, a servomotor is caused to drive the cushion pad for highly accurately controlling press force to be applied to the slide. Further, there has been produced a die cushion devices of a type configured to relieve shock in collision between the slide and the cushion pad (see Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-015407). The die cushion device includes a hydraulic chamber disposed between the cushion pad and a support section configured to support the cushion pad. The hydraulic pressure chamber is filled with oil, and the oil can relieve shock acting on the cushion pad.